Of summer and winter
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Setiap kali dia melihat salju, dia merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Namun jika dia melupakannya, berarti bukan hal yang penting, bukan? Oneshot.


**Halo, saya baru di fandom Frozen ini uwu pertama kali bikin fic yang bukan anime, mohon dimaklumi kalau aneh haha c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

.

5

Terkadang Anna merasa istana ini terlalu besar untuk tinggal bersama dengan seorang penasihat dan beberapa orang pelayan.

Dia sering menghayalkan tentang keberadaan seorang saudara—atau lebih baik lagi, kakak perempuan—yang selalu bermain dengannya dan berada di sisinya, entah hanya mengobrol atau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Anna membayangkan kakak perempuannya akan menempati sebuah ruang tamu yang kosong dekat dengan kamarnya, menanti Anna untuk datang dan mengetuk pintunya hanya untuk mengajak bermain.

Mungkin itu sebabnya Anna sering berhenti di depan pintu salah satu kamar tamu yang kosong dan mengetuk pintunya, nyaris saja bertanya pada ruang kosong, "Apa kau ingin membuat manusia salju?"

.

4

Kalau biasanya Anna akan bermain di luar di musim panas, sekarang dia diharuskan berada di ruangan yang panas dengan tumpukkan kertas-kertas yang harus ditanda tangani dan penasihatnya yang terus mencerocos tentang sesuatu yang bahkan membingungkannya.

Sesekali dia menengok ke jendela, mengamati kepala-kepala anak kecil yang bermain dari atas dengan sedikit iri, mengingat dia pernah merasa sebebas anak-anak itu dahulu sebelum dia menjadi seorang ratu. Ketika penasihatnya mendeham, dia terpaksa—berusaha—memfokuskan pikirannya kembali ke tumpukan kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

Beberapa menit berusaha, akhirnya dia menyerah karena bunyi hewan musim panas dari luar yang selalu menyita perhatiannya dari tumpukkan kertas tersebut dan memutuskan untuk memandangi segelas minuman dalam gelas kaca di dekatnya, mengamati bulir air menuruni lekukan gelas tersebut.

Kemudian dua kubus es yang melayang-layang di dalam cairan berwarna merah tersebut, mengamati benda yang terkadang turun dan membuat suara ketika beradu dengan gelas.

Ingin sekali dia menelan es tersebut jika benda dingin itu bisa membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih dingin. Atau ingin sekali dia membuat setiap tahun menjadi musim dingin hingga dia tidak perlu merasakan panasnya musim panas tiap tahun.

Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang pernah menyukai musim panas.

.

3

Anna sama sekali tidak mendengarkan uskup di belakangnya yang tengah melafalkan kata-kata yang tidak asing di telinganya. Dia yakin pernah menemukan kata-kata tersebut di salah satu buku yang pernah ia baca, namun memutuskan untuk tidak menghabiskan energinya untuk mengingat apa artinya. Berdiri di depan rakyatnya yang bahkan tidak ia ingat namanya saja sudah melelahkan, ditambah dengan harus berdiri selama beberapa menit lagi dan berkenalan dengan beberapa petinggi kerajaan lain di pesta dansa nanti. Oh, betapa inginnya Anna hanya tinggal di kamarnya dan tidur seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Hingga sang uskup mengatakan _'Ratu Arendelle kita, Ratu Anna'_, dan di ulang kembali oleh rakyatnya yang memiliki wajah penuh harap, Anna tahu kalau gelar ratu yang kini disandangnya bukanlah gelar yang layak diberikan untuknya.

.

2

Anna, bisa dibilang, bukanlah orang yang menyukai musim dingin. Dia tidak suka dengan hawa dingin dari benda putih yang berjatuhan dari langit hingga harus mengurung diri dalam ruang istirahat dengan perapian yang menyala sambil berselimut. Kalau jujur, dia lebih memilih setiap tahun adalah musim panas, hingga dia bisa bersantai di pantai sekitar Arendelle—pernah dia melakukannya dan membuat penasihatnya yang malang kehabisan suara keesokan harinya hanya untuk menyuruhnya berhenti—dan bermain di taman bunga setiap saat.

Walaupun begitu, Anna menyukai salju. Dia suka menjatuhkan dirinya di bantalan yang empuk dan menggerakkan alat geraknya untuk membuat 'malaikat' salju (atau setidaknya dia berusaha) atau membuat manusia salju dan berbicara padanya.

Oleh karena itu, ketika pertama kali dia keluar dari istana setelah gerbang ditutup di musim dingin, dia langsung membuat sebuah manusia salju dan memberinya nama 'Olaf', terkadang berharap kalau dia membuat manusia salju ini dengan orang yang paling ia sayangi.

.

1

Setiap kali dia melihat salju, dia merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Namun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pikiran itu.

Karena dia melupakannya, berarti itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, bukan?

.

0

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
